


Hook Up - User: JHP93

by chocobanana



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Online Dating, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobanana/pseuds/chocobanana
Summary: Jinyoung feels rather lonely lately. All he wants is someone to hold him and kiss him but that's not easy when you're an idol and on top of that gay. He plays around with an online dating app but how can you just go and meet a stranger off the internet as an idol without having to worry about getting exposed?





	

Jinyoung was sitting on his bed in the dorm, flipping through some profiles on his app. It was one of those dating apps which most of the time turned out to be for people who were simply looking for some sexting or quick hook ups instead of any real relationships. It was late and Jinyoung just felt lonely. Sometimes he wished he could just go out and actually hook up with someone but as an idol, it was a bit out of the question. It wasn't just that anyone could find out that he was hooking up with someone. It was about who he was hooking up with because the app he was on was only for guys.

If people found out he was gay, it would cause a lot more trouble than just seeing him date some girl, which was already something people tried to avoid. So he looked trough some of those contacts he had in his list again, wondering if he should write anyone.  He had never met any of those guys of course but it was nice to write them once in a while and just write about what turns you on and think about how it would feel to do those things they were saying.

When Jinyoung made his profile, he had put a fake picture on there. Just someone handsome looking that resembled him in the slightest bit. He called himself JHP93. He really didn't want anything to relate to his name or birthday that could hint at the fact that he was on the other side. When someone asked for his name, he simply called himself Jinhyung. When someone was writing him then, it still felt close enough to make it feel like the other person was actually talking to him but it was still a completely different name. Other than that, he really never went into much detail. Most of the guys were not interested in much more. The details they'd ask for were only things like size, turn ons or if you're a top or bottom and none of those things would give up his identity.

The only person he sometimes actually held a conversation with, was a guy from China, XYZ93. Jinyoung had thought those letters were just randomly typed in but it was supposed to be the other's name backwards as his last name was something with a Z (something that Jinyoung never asked for) while his first name was YiXiang. He was a student and the same age as him. Apparently he was an exchange student and currently lived in Korea. That was also the reason why they could speak in Korean even if the other had a few but minor problems. Jinyoung actually adored those little mistakes sometimes. It was cute and he liked to explain to him how to write it in the correct way and help him out with stuff. Sometimes when a word was too complicated though, he asked Jackson for help. He often knew the Chinese and sometimes even the English words, which were both languages the other would understand. He seemed to be quite skilled with languages because his English was also very good.

Jackson was actually the only one of the boys who knew what those words were for because he knew about Jinyoung's little secrets and his preferences when it came to dating. He wasn't really sure what the others would think but Jackson was always open minded about almost everything and he knew that he had a good friend who was gay, so he didn't feel that scared to tell him the truth. Usually he always told Mark everything but without being sure that the other wouldn't feel weird around him, he didn't wanna risk anything. So for this one time, he depended on Jackson which wasn't really a hard thing to do. It just got them even closer.

For now, the Chinese boy didn't seem to be online though and Jinyoung wasn't really looking for a good talk anyways. He was alone in a dark room while the others were probably already sleeping and he was a bit lonely. Looking at some videos online got him horny but he just wished someone was with him. He looked through some more contacts and then landed on a Korean boy who was really good looking and a year younger than him. Jinyoung had had real life experience with guys before and he had never really decided on being a top or bottom. He'd tried both and he had liked both, but today he was in the mood to feel like the top.

He asked the boy what he was doing and if he was already naked before telling him what he’d love to do to him right now. The other responded well and soon Jinyoung started writing with only one hand, giving shorts answers while his hand was inside of his boxers. He was stroking himself, imagining what the boy was writing and teasing himself whenever it fit as well. A few moans followed soon but he had to stay quiet, knowing that the other boys in the room right next to him. It was hard to relax that way sometimes but at least he had a room to himself.

His hand was moving a bit faster by now while the other boy wrote that he was also getting closer. Jinyoung bit his lips lightly and closed his eyes for a moment after he wrote him that he was going to come soon. He tilted his head back and moved his hand fast, bucking his hips up lightly before he finally came, trying hard to keep his mouth shut, only a small groan coming from his lips.

Jinyoung stroked himself a few more times before looking down again, a bit out of breath. He slowly calmed down again, taking a deep breath while read the last message of the other boy. He grabbed a tissue and wiped off some off his cum when he suddenly got another message from someone else.

_**XYZ93** : Hey, still up?_

Jinyoung wanted to laugh. No, he was finally down but he just wrote a quick 'Yeah, one moment' and then got up to clean up his hands in the bathroom. He was forever thankful to have his own room and bathroom and it always made him wonder if the others listened to one another jerk off or if they were strictly confined to the shower in the morning or something. He sat back down on his bed and picked up his phone again.

_**XYZ93** : Still busy with someone else? ;)_

_**JHP93** : Nah, I'm already done kk why are you still up? No school tomorrow?_

_**XYZ93** : Just can't sleep. I could ask you the same thing though._

_**JHP93** : I got a late class tomorrow...and I was horny :P_

This was the only person for whom Jinyoung had come up with some fantasy life in which he was also a student. He had told him he was studying journalism because he loved to read and write which was actually true. Luckily the Chinese boy had never asked to meet up with him or anything, otherwise he would have needed to come up with excuses for why he was only texting and didn't wanna meet him. Sometimes he wished he could go and meet him for real because he seemed like a genuinely nice guy and over texting they got along really well. Jinyoung would have loved to know if there might have been even more to it but it was just too complicated.

_**XYZ93** : Aww, did you stare at my pictures too much? ;)_

_**JHP93** : Psh, you wish! I was actually feeling a bit lonely today. Sometimes I'd love it if I could be more...open about things, I guess._

_**XYZ93** : I know what you mean, man :/ No one offline knows I'm into guys. Not even my best friend. I usually tell him everything but the thing is that he's also really handsome and sometimes I wonder what it would be like to kiss him. So he would probably freak out if I told him what was going on in my mind haha_

_**JHP93** : Oh, is someone having a crush on his best friend? Sounds really complicated though._

_**XYZ93** : You have no idea. He's my roommate as well. Imagine seeing him come out of the shower in just a towel urgh :/ It has only happens once in a blue moon but I can’t get the image out of my head._

_**JHP93** : Haha don't make me imagine things! I don't wanna get horny again._

_**XYZ93** : Fine...imagine your best friend in only a towel then._

_**JHP93** : That's not any better! My best friend is too good looking, probably better than yours!_

It was true. Mark was extremely handsome in Jinyoung's eyes and he'd seen him walk around in boxers before.  Imagining that was really not something he'd wanna do right now. It wouldn't have been the first time he'd jerked off to the image of Mark though. He'd thought about him quite often and even when he wasn't thinking about him on purpose, images would just pop up in his head from time to time. If the other ever found about that, things would probably get really awkward between them and he didn’t want to risk that.

_**XYZ93** : I don't believe you. Mine is really manly but he has the most adorable smile.  I don't think yours can beat that!_

_**JHP93** : Oh I think I can because no one tops my friend when he smiles. It immediately brings a smile to your face as well. But I should really stop thinking about that. I should get some sleep...you as well!_

_**XYZ93** : Fine. I'll just think about what you we're doing before and hope that it'll help me sleep ;)_

_**JHP93** : Shut up. But have fun. Sleep well, you little cutie :P_

_**XYZ93** : I'M NO CUTIE! But thanks, sleep well._

 

* * *

 

"Jackson," Jinyoung nudged the other who was focused on some movie that Jinyoung hadn't paid attention to from the start. They had been watching something together with Mark but the oldest boy had disappeared and left them alone.

"Hm?" Jackson just lightly leaned his head towards him without taking his eyes off the screen.

"You know that app," the younger one started before looking around again to see if anyone was watching or listening. "Do you think it would be possible to meet one of those guys?"

"What?" Jackson raised an eyebrow and looked at him, finally giving him some attention. "You know that would cause trouble. What if they knew you and told anyone? Or what if anyone saw you?"

"Well, I was worried about being seen as well but then I realized something. If I met up with some guy, no fans or netizens would suspect I was dating one. Everyone would probably assume that I was meeting a regular friend of mine, right?"

"I hadn't thought about it this way," the older one nodded. "I was just thinking about dating scandals but yeah, when two guys meet up they wouldn't even consider it a date. But that doesn't fix the other problem."

"I know," Jinyoung sighed. "I thought maybe you got a great idea."

"Hm, not really. But why are you so eager to meet someone now. Are you that horny?" Jackson laughed and Jinyoung just smacked his arm.

"It's not about sex. I mean, yes, most of those guys are only looking for that but there is this one guy who is different. We do have fun as well sometimes but mostly we just talk and he never even asked to hook up," Jinyoung explained. "He's really cute. It's that one from China, the one I sometimes need your help for."

"Ah, that one," Jackson nodded again and tilted his head. "You do know that if you actually went on a date, I couldn't help you translating anymore?"

"Oh I know. If we met in person I could use my hand and feet to get my point across," Jinyoung chuckled before leaning back with a small pout. "But I don't know how I could meet him. I mean he's from China, maybe he doesn't even know us."

"Well, I would just be careful. Maybe ask him if he likes Korean music and knows some bands?"

"Yeah, I could do that. At least that would be a start to know where I'm standing," Jinyoung said although he was still pouting a bit. He leaned his head on the other's shoulder and stared at the TV but he still wasn't focusing. He was wondering how this could work out instead and if he had any chance at meeting this guy. He wasn't even sure what had happened in the movie when it was already over and he got back to his room. It was getting late and he thought about getting some sleep right away but his phone was blinking.

_**XYZ93** : Hey, you there?_

He had gotten a message from his Chinese boy but it was already sent over an hour ago. Jinyoung wondered if the other was still up as well or if he had already given up on getting an answer from him. Or maybe he was now texting someone else, which made Jinyoung feel a bit uneasy. It wasn't like he hadn't been texting with several guys before as well but he just didn't want the other to do the same. He wanted to feel more special to him but he also knew that it was a bit delusional, especially since he had also told him about his roommate before which he seemed to like a lot. Jinyoung would prefer it if he liked him instead but you couldn't force it.

_**JHP93** : Sorry, I was watching a movie and didn't check my phone. Are you alright?_

Jinyoung sent a message back and then quickly got to the bathroom to get ready for bed. He brushed his teeth and took off his pants, putting on his sleeping shirt instead. He never liked moving around without a shirt. It just made him feel way too naked to be seen by anyone else. Even short sleeve shirts often felt a bit exposing and he rarely wore those. When he finally lay down, his phone was already blinking again and Jinyoung was hoping it was the Chinese boy.

_**XYZ93** : Yeah, I'm alright. I'm just in a weird mood. I don't even know._

_**JHP93** : What's wrong? Did something bad happen?_

_**XYZ93** : Uhm...my roommate was just having one of his friends over._

_**JHP93:** Hm, is that bad? Are you jealous?_

_**XYZ93:** I don’t know. They seem so close and I think he tells him things that he doesn’t even tell me. They often whisper and stuff._

_**JHP93:** But they aren’t gay right? I mean, you don’t have to worry about that, don’t you think? Have you asked him about it?_

_**XYZ93:** No, I don’t think they are. I just don’t want this guy to be closer to him than I am. And no, I haven’t asked him. My friend is quite…observant? Is that the right word? He would probably realize I’m jealous and start questioning me._

_**JHP93:** Don’t think about it too much. I’m sure you’re just over thinking things._

_**XYZ93:** Yeah, maybe. I’ve just been watching him more lately and I really wish I could do something, like going out with him or something like that._

_**JHP93:** I understand. I’m sorry you can’t do anything about that._

_**XYZ93:** Yeah, it’s alright. I should be used to it, right?_

_**JHP93:** It still sucks though. I mean, it similar to my friend. Just imagining all the things I’d want to do with him._

_**XYZ93:** What kind of things? Sound kinky kk_

_**JHP93:** Haha I just meant kissing and sex and that kind of stuff. But I wouldn’t mind trying out some other things either._

_**XYZ93:** Really? Like what?_

_**JHP93:** I don’t know if I should tell you haha what if someone watches your phone?_

_**XYZ93:** I’m alone and don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone. If you tell me something I’ll tell you something as well, okay?_

_**JHP93:** Okay, fine. Just let me think about it for a moment._

Jinyoung sat back for a moment and thought about what he could tell the other. He didn’t want to seem too weird but since he had already made the other so curious, he couldn’t say something too common. In the end Jinyoung still decided to go for something safe, choosing something that probably a lot of people would do.

_**JHP93:** Hm…how about I’d like him to tie my hands and tease me to no end haha_

_**XYZ93:** Sounds nice. If I was going to do that to someone, I wouldn’t let him come for quite a while. Just getting him hard and then probably not even touching his cock anymore. I’d just stimulate every other place._

_**JHP93:** Damn boy, don’t do this to me. I might get horny again! Now what would you want to do with him?_

_**XYZ93:** Well, if it was HIM then I’d love to slap his butt over and over. You have no idea what a great butt my friend has!_

_**JHP93:** So you want to spank him? Wow, I wouldn’t have thought something like that was your thing._

_**XYZ93:** It usually isn’t but nobody can resist that butt! You should see it!_

_**JHP93:** You’re making me curious. I wish I could see it but that would be a bit too much._

_**XYZ93:** True haha._

 

* * *

 

Jinyoung was sitting on a couch at some photo shooting.  It wasn’t his turn, so he started playing with his phone when a message popped up. He looked around for a moment to see if anyone was watching. Yugyeom and Jaebum were busy shooting, Bambam and Mark were busy on their phone as well and Youngjae was currently eating something. Jackson wasn’t around. Maybe he went to the bathroom, but even if he saw him, Jinyoung wouldn’t really care.

_**XYZ93:** Hey, what are you up to?_

_**JHP93:** Just sitting in class, you?_

_**XYZ93:** Yeah, same here. I can’t stop thinking about those things you said the other night. Every time I look at my friend now, I imagine him under me, tied up and waiting for me to do all these things to him._

_**JHP93:** Haha well I’m sorry for giving you that imagination. You asked for it though!_

_**XYZ93:** I know. It’s all my fault, right? Kk_

_**JHP93:** Yeah, just…one moment._

“What are you doing there? Is that the Chinese boy?” Jackson asked as he sat down next to Jinyoung, wrapping an arm around the other boy to lean in more and see what he was doing.

“Shush, you don’t need to shout this out to the world. But yeah that’s him,” Jinyoung groaned, wishing Jackson would be a bit more discreet about some things.

“What are those letters? Did you just randomly type in some letters and numbers?” Jackson laughed, not really understanding those nicknames.

“No, I just thought I’d change my name up a bit. I tell people that my name is Jinhyung and that I’m from 93 so that nobody would get suspicious,” the other explained. “And the Chinese boy used his first letters backwards. He’s YiXiang and his last name apparently starts with a Z but I don’t know it.”

“Hm, well it doesn’t look very creative,” Jackson mentioned and shrugged his shoulders.

“And who cares if they are? That’s not really the point,” Jinyoung laughed and nudged the other’s side.

“Yeah, I know. Have you figured out how you could meet him yet?”

“No, unfortunately not,” he sighed and looked at Jackson. “I’ll die alone.”

“Oh come on. It’s not going to be that bad. Don’t worry, you’ll find someone,” Jackson rubbed the other’s shoulder. “I mean it’s not like anyone else here has got a girlfriend.”

“I know, but it’s still easier for you.”

_**XYZ93:** Are you still there?_

_**JHP93:** Oh yeah, sorry. A friend just came over to talk to me and I didn’t want to send him away._

_“I’ll leave you alone with your lover then,” Jackson grinned and got up again to talk to someone else, not before he got a smack on his arm from Jinyoung for that comment though._

_**XYZ93:** Ah, alright. Well if you’re busy, I don’t want to disturb you or anything._

_**JHP93:** No, it’s fine. I’m alone again. Are you going to be online later tonight?_

_**XYZ93:** I’m not sure. I might go out with some friends later and I don’t know when I’ll be back._

_**JHP93:** Oh okay. Well, I hope you’ll have fun then.  Don’t drink too much: P_

_**XYZ93:** Thanks and don’t worry. I would get in trouble if I came to class drunk. But I don’t even know if I’m going. Gotta see if I’m in the mood._

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Jinyoung!” Jaebum called out from the living room. “Can you come here for a moment?”

“What’s going on?” Jinyoung asked as he came out of his room, tilting his head.

“We wanted to go out and drink a little. Do you want to come with us?” the leader asked.

“Is everyone going?” the younger one asked, wondering where the others were.

“Most of us, I think. Mark isn’t really in the mood. I don’t know if I can still convince him to come with us.” Jaebum chuckled but then shrugged his shoulders. “So?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Jinyoung said before Jackson suddenly interrupted him.

“Didn’t you say you weren’t feeling so well?” he asked and then grabbed his arm to drag him along. “I wanted to talk to you for a moment.”

“What are you doing Jackson?” Jinyoung raised an eyebrow but still followed the other back to his room.

“You’re not going out with us. You’re gonna stay here and you’re gonna have a date,” Jackson said firmly, staring at the other’s confused face.

“What are you talking about? I don’t have a date and I would like to go out with you guys,” the younger one shook his head, wondering what had gotten into the other’s mind.

“No, you’ll stay here. Look, after I saw your profile on that app, I realized something,” Jackson started to explain. “And I got an idea. So just trust me and do what I say tonight, okay? And when we go out, I’ll bring someone over and you guys can be alone.”

Jinyoung was still confused and didn’t really know what to say. The other was speaking about this so vaguely and didn’t give him any information about this guy and how he would do it without risking anything. The two of them argued for several minutes until Jinyoung finally gave in and promised him to stay home tonight.

When it was time to go out, everyone got themselves ready. Jinyoung also freshened up a bit, already getting nervous. He couldn’t dress up too obviously since he was supposed to be sick but he still wanted to look good. Everyone was already on their way out as far as Jinyoung could tell while he was in the bathroom.

“Jinyoung?” Jackson knocked on the door. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m here,” Jinyoung said, coming out of the bathroom. “So where is he going to be?”

“I sent him to your room already. So you just gotta go there and say hello,” Jackson grinned.

“Uhm…okay,” the younger one nodded again, swallowing as he realized there was really someone in his room now, waiting for him.

“Don’t be nervous. I’m sure you’ll like him,” Jackson smiled and patted the others back. “I gotta go now or the others will wonder where I am. Have fun.”

Jinyoung nodded again and waved him goodbye before he walked over to his room. He really didn’t know what to expect, which only made him even more nervous. He knocked on the door, not wanting to scare the other before he opened it to look inside. For a moment he stood still, not really sure what to say because Mark was sitting there.

“What are you doing here?” Jinyoung asked, still looking more than confused.

“I…Jackson told me to wait here for someone,” Mark said, almost having the same look as the other on his face.

“For who?”

“Uhm, I’m not sure. I have this person I was talking to over an app and he told me he could hook me up with that one,” Mark tried to explain.

“Seriously?” Jinyoung stared at him, wondering if this was really happening. If it was what he was thinking, then it was a huge coincidence. If it was not, then this could get embarrassing if he said the wrong thing.

“Yeah, why are you not out with the others?” Mark asked again, feeling a bit awkward now.

“I was looking for…someone,” the younger said, biting his lips lightly. “For XYZ93.”

In that moment Mark didn’t look confused anymore. He looked shocked, almost as if he had just seen an alien.

“No…that can’t be,” Mark narrowed his eyes. “JHP93?”

“Well,” Jinyoung suddenly laughed. “I thought your name was YiXiang? Aren’t you a student?”

“And I thought you were my age, talking to me so casually. You don’t look like student to me either Mr. Park Jinhyung,” Mark raised an eyebrow.

They both started laughing because the situation just seemed too weird to be true. When that moment was over though, they both got silent and the atmosphere got a bit awkward when they remembered what things they each had told the other one. They suddenly realized how they had been talking about each other the whole time while they were actually talking to each other at the same time.

Jinyoung sat down next to Mark who had been sitting on his bed the whole time and stared at him for a moment.

“So…you got jealous of Jackson the other day?” Jinyoung asked, remembering the day they had watched a movie. He could see a little blush creeping up on the other’s face which made him smile a little.

“Well, I don’t know. Maybe? But I guess that stuff you were whispering about also had something to do with me?” Mark realized, rubbing the back of his neck. “But you also said some nice things about me.”

“Yeah, well…I can’t deny that I’ve had certain thoughts about you before. I just never could have guessed that you might actually like guys,” Jinyoung said, still feeling rather surprised about the whole situation. He got even more nervous now. “And I think someone liked my butt.”

Mark just laughed which made Jinyoung feel a lot more at ease. His smile in general made him feel better and it made him feel like this was just a normal conversation with his best friend. 

“So what do we do now?” Jinyoung asked again, wondering if the other still liked him like this. He would have loved to finally kiss the other for real but he wasn’t really sure if the other still wanted that. It was one thing to talk with someone online or to have some fantasies about your friends, but it was another thing to actually take such a step with one of them.

“Do you like me?” Mark asked carefully, playing with his fingers in his lap.

“Yeah…” Jinyoung said, trying to be brave as he put his hand on the other’s thigh rubbing it gently. “I’ve liked you for quite a while. What about you?”

“Hmm...” Mark nodded his head a little, getting nervous because of the other’s hand and then shortly looked up at Jinyoung before looking away again. “I do. I always wished you would have come to me instead of Jackson.”

There was another silence as Jinyoung just nodded his head. He glanced at Mark, wondering if he was going to say more or do something but nothing happened. It was so odd to be talking like that to your best friend who you had always dreamed about but never imagined it to actually come true. They were sitting there like some kids who were on their first date and didn’t know what to do with each other. Jinyoung took a deep breath and then bit his lips again when he finally looked at the older one again, only to look away a moment afterwards.

“Can I…kiss you?” Jinyoung asked, his hand lightly squeezing the other’s thigh.

He looked up once more and Mark eventually looked up as well, nodding his head lightly and just enough for Jinyoung to take it as a yes. His heart was beating fast and he felt like his chest was going to burst any moment when Mark leaned closer to him. Taking his hand from his thigh, the younger brought his hands up to the other’s neck, running his hand through his hair once as he smiled at him gently. The older also moved a bit closer and then finally leaned in completely, closing his eyes as he pressed his lips against Jinyoung’s.

They both moved rather shyly at first but just a second later they had forgotten everything completely and just started kissing each other passionately. Mark pulled him a bit closer to wrap his arms more around his waist, while Jinyoung’s hands were still on his neck and shoulder, not wanting to let him go. He wasn’t sure how long they were kissing each other like that. It felt like an eternity but at the same time it was over in a few seconds and all he wanted was more.

“Wow…that was…” Jinyoung leaned his forehead against the other’s, a little out of breath and smiled again.

“Yeah,” Mark agreed, making the other grin even more.

“You don’t even know what I was going to say,” the younger one chuckled.

“I did because I know you better than anyone.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot for now. If I do make it a twoshot, I might make it about the naughty things that were talked about ;)


End file.
